


Не против.

by Amiram



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке. У Дэдпула и Питера заверте... но Уэйд так сильно цепляет Питера, что тот влюбляется серьезно. И страдает, есть такое)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не против.

1.  
\- Ого-го! – неожиданно раздается голос из-за спины, и Питер вздрагивает, хватается за сетку, опоясывающую крышу небоскреба по периметру, чтобы не навернуться с края.  
Он резко разворачивается на полусогнутых, вскинув руку и совсем, ну вот просто абсолютно забыв про маску, которую он снял минут за пять до этого, чтобы поговорить с тетей Мэй по телефону.  
\- Воу-воу-воу! – радостно кричит маска напротив – уж эта-то плотно натянута на череп здоровяка в красно-черном костюме. Он стоит на бетонной коробке вентиляции, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, и вид у него жутко самодовольный. Яркое пятно на фоне белесого неба. – Только не мочи меня сразу, Паучок! Дай насмотреться!  
\- Ты кто? – Питер удивлен, но не испуган. Настороже.  
\- У тебя сзади шикарный вид, сладенький. Остальное реально неважно, - начинает чувак в костюме и тут же торопится, перебивает себя: - Не-не-не! Как это неважно?! Да я, может быть, сама судьба, явившая ему свой лик!.. Лик? – хихикает чувак ехидно. – Нахрена Паучку чей-то там лик? Можно явить ему что-нибудь серьезнее и лучше. Весомей! Ты как, Паучок? Согласен на явление? – и он качает крепкими бедрами.  
\- На что? То есть… чего? – Питер ошарашен напором. Он медленно встает, выпрямляется во весь рост, плавно закидывает рюкзак за спину и готовится надеть маску. Он осторожен – здоровяк напротив не выглядит безопасным. Сказать по правде, у Питера от него мурашки по коже – он припоминает этот костюмчик. Кэп как-то рассказывал о нем, когда вводил в курс дела. Кажется, он наемник, как там его зовут?  
\- Не тупи, малыш! – склоняет чувак голову набок. – Вот жалость! У него только вид сзади хорош. Нет, не только! Спереди тоже ничего. А толку? Какой толк выглядеть конфеткой, если дурачок!  
\- Да ты охренел! – обижается Питер и наконец натягивает маску. Но он все время начеку – Кэп говорил, что наемник с катанами тот еще придурок. И псих, по-видимому.  
\- Да как ты мог! – потрясает чувак руками, и Питер думает, что он кричит ему, но нет. – Малыш же обидится, свалит и не даст нам на себя насмотреться. Или не только насмотреться. Или вообще ничего не даст! Вообще? Нет, это слишком жестоко! Паучок, ты ведь дашь? И вид спереди у тебя тоже, ничего так, и ты совсем-совсем не дурак, - говорит он фальшиво и кивает головой, - просто молодой еще и неопытный. Наверное, только-только научился паутинку бросать. Да, Паучишка? Как у тебя дела, - он пошло поигрывает бровями, - с паутинкой?  
\- Тебе показать, что ли? – усмехается Питер. – Мистер как-там-тебя-зовут.  
\- Показать! Но ты такой развратный Паучище! – качает чувак головой. – Вот так сразу, в первую встречу. Фу, прямо как шлюшка! Нам нравится. Молчи, дурачина! – кричит он сдавленно и тут же продолжает сладко: - Мы любим сладких шлюшек с маленькой крепкой задницей и с красивой, охрененной спинкой. С косточками! – добавляет он восторженно. – С аккуратными, кругленькими косточками по тонкому хребту от шеи до самой попки, так бы понадкусывал все по очереди. А вообще я Дэдпул, слыхал? – заканчивает он внезапно и демонстративно трет свой пах.  
\- Ты в курсе, что ты придурок, Дэдпул? – спрашивает Питер нахально, а внутри все сжимается от беспокойства – и сколько же этот псих за ним незаметно наблюдал? Спинку он разглядел! С косточками! А если в следующий раз он просто нападет?  
\- А ты шалунишка, - грозит Дэдпул пальцем и спрыгивает с коробки вентиляции; бусты громко скрипят по покрытию крыши. – Наверное, его давно не наказывали. Ну а кто же его накажет? Он же быстрый, очень быстрый, попробуй, догони. Да, Паучок? А хочешь, мы тебя догоним? – И от этого последнего вопроса у Питера внутри все сжимается – ему чудится в нем неприкрытая угроза.  
\- Смотри, как бы тебя догонять не пришлось, - машет он непринужденно рукой и подпрыгивает на месте, пытаясь снять напряжение. – Ты грязный наемник, и мы не потерпим беспредела в городе!  
\- Какой же ты пафосный, узнаю школу старины Кэпа, - с умилением кривляется Дэдпул, а сам потихоньку сокращает расстояние. – А когда догонишь, будет порочка? Веревки? Кляп? Здоровенный синенький дилдо? Красный! Нет, синий! Ладно, фиолетовый! Плетка и грязные танцы, м? И мы не грязные, - внезапно обижается Дэдпул. ¬– Нет, я не грязный! Мы мылись… недавно. Хочешь, дам лизнуть? – он с намеком кивает на свой пах: – Тебе понравится!  
\- Фу, это реально отстой, чувак! – морщится Питер. – Ты вообще в курсе, что говоришь о себе во множественном числе?  
\- А ты в курсе, что будешь орать и просить еще, когда я засуну в твою тугую задницу свой… - Дэдпул чуть поднимает маску вверх, открывает рот и пошло и быстро двигает своим длинным красным языком. Тот так и мелькает между белых зубов.  
Питер успевает заметить странную на вид пятнистую кожу, но это как-то проскакивает мимо, потому что от пошлости сцены его внезапно обдает жаром, он отступает на шаг и потрясенно моргает. По ходу, этот язык его загипнотизировал! Хорошо, что Дэдпул не видит его растерянности.  
\- Да ты мастер смены темы хай-левел, - выдает он хоть что-то. – И полный псих!  
\- Не надо так говорить о своем будущем парне, - обиженно пеняет ему Дэдпул. – Ты просто не знаешь, какая у меня тонкая душевная организация! У нас. У меня! И нас очень легко обидеть, а кто потом расплачиваться будет, а? Кто? – Дэдпул тянется вперед и даже руку к уху прикладывает, словно пытается расслышать ответ.  
\- Кто? – ведется Питер и едва не хлопает себя по лбу – нафига ответил?  
\- Твоя задница, конечно! – довольно выдает Дэдпул и широко улыбается – это неплохо видно через ткань его маски. – Я ведь запомню. Ничего не забуду, Паучок. Тебе уже страшно? – он играет бровями.  
\- Очень страшно! – Питера наконец отпускает. Ну реально, чувак же полный придурок, несет всякую хрень, что теперь, на все ахать, что ли? – Просто спать ночами не буду.  
\- Я так и знал! – орет вдруг Дэдпул радостно и подпрыгивает вверх. – Еще когда вон оттуда, - он указывает на какой-то из небоскребов вдали, - заметил твою классную миленькую фигурку, затянутую в латекс… Ой, я сказал в латекс? Сорян, Паучок, это я просто размечтался – ты, я и латекс! А как тут не размечтаться? Наша встреча была уготована нам судьбой! – он становится в позу и продолжает, подвывая: - Мы не могли не встретиться, так подходящие друг другу, как тортик и свечка, как мой нож и чьи-то кишки, как Дэдпул и Паук! И теперь мы навсегда будем вместе! Ну, - он хихикает и чешет затылок, - или до первого перепихона. Заткнись, Белый, - сдавленно. – Извини, малыш, но если ты о святой и чистой любви – заткнись, я сказал! – то я пас. Ну как пас… Любовь, туда-сюда, - Дэдпул стучит ладонью по кулаку и, кажется, подмигивает, Питер не может этого видеть, но он практически уверен. – Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда, - залипает Дэдпул, даже его бедра начинают двигаться взад-вперед.  
\- Хэй! – кричит Питер и хлопает в ладоши.  
\- А! Ты чего орешь, дурачок? То есть Паучок. Знаешь, не хочу тебя огорчать, но это очень, очень плохой признак.  
\- Повстречать тебя, вот плохой признак. Серьезно, чувак, за пять минут у меня от тебя мозг в кашу. У тебя пиздец в голове, ты в курсе?  
\- У меня пиздец везде, малыш. Но ты-то осветишь мой путь сиянием твоей зад… сорян, души?  
\- Лучше ты освети, какого хрена ты делаешь в городе? Предупреждаю – убьешь кого-нибудь и будешь иметь дело…  
\- С тобой? С тобой, Паучище? Просто скажи – кого для этого надо убить? Тебе лично кто-нибудь мешает, а пришить его совесть не дает? Так ты нам дай, а уж мы кого хочешь! Хоть прямо сейчас! Нет, не сейчас, пусть сначала даст! Ой, да мне не жалко… А вдруг обманет? Скажет дам, а сам хрен там? Эй, Паучок, ты же хороший мальчик? Поклянешься на мизинчиках, что дашь?  
\- Ну ты и озабоченный, чувак, - тянет Питер.  
\- Да, я горяч! – гордо заявляет Дэдпул и делает еще один осторожный шажок.  
Сейчас между ними метров восемь и сетка, но расстояние кажется Питеру слишком маленьким, а сетка непозволительно низкой – он всем нутром чует опасность. Кажется, Дэдпул неплохо завелся, бугор в паху внушительный, в движениях плавность и готовность напасть, а Питеру пора валить. С этим придурком надо разбираться вместе со всеми, а не одному. Нет, он, конечно, победит, как же иначе, но что-то прямо сейчас пробовать не хочется. К тому же Питер слышал что-то о том, что Дэдпул друг Логана, а тот как раз в Башне. Может, тот его и вызвал?  
\- Ну ладно, - отходит Питер на шаг, - мне пора. Если что, насчет трупов я предупредил.  
\- Только плохишей, малыш, - обещает Дэдпул. – Нам же можно мочить плохишей? Нам так сказали, правда-правда! Не вру, веришь? Что сделать, чтобы ты поверил?  
\- Я проверю, - кивает Питер и почти пропускает рывок Дэдпула в его сторону. – Твою же мать! – орет он, отталкиваясь от края небоскреба и взлетая-улетая-ныряя в пропасть улицы.  
\- Стой, а как же я?! Мы?! – вторит ему Дэдпул и сигает следом, протягивая жадные и сильные руки, но Питер выпускает паутину, дергает ее, и его сносит в сторону, едва уносит от здоровой Дэдпуловской ладони. Пальцы в черных перчатках впустую хватают воздух, и Питер хохочет, слыша удаляющиеся ругательства.  
\- Пока, чувак! – кричит он, и в груди его волной растет восторг. 

2.  
Кэпа сразу найти не удается, и Питер, заметив в конце коридора широкую спину Логана в знакомой клетчатой рубашке – лосорубы рулят, чо! – бежит за ним следом.  
И да, Дэдпула вызвали для дела, Кэп в курсе, Тони в курсе, да и Логан в курсе – сам и вызывал. На языке у Питера еще куча вопросов, он даже дергает, забывшись, Логана за рукав, но тот моментально его осаживает всего-то одним взглядом. Чертовски тяжелым, надо сказать, взглядом. У самого Питера такой если и получится, то совсем нескоро, лет эдак через двадцать. Или тридцать – чувак реально мрачный.  
Но Питер не хочет сдаваться даже несмотря на скрытую угрозу, волной идущую от Логана, но тут звучит двойной сигнал, и они оба лезут за телефонами – судя по синхрону, это от Кэпа. И приходится Логана отпустить, потому что это действительно от Кэпа, и он собирает всех на совещание. Совещание! Питеру, недавно вырвавшемуся из детства и юности, это кажется до смешного серьезным. Он хмыкает и, сунув маску подмышку, важно шагает впереди Логана. 

А вот новости оказываются совсем невеселыми. Питер поначалу не может поверить, но приходится, когда Кэп разворачивает горящие синим и зеленым голограммы. И у Питера сжимается сердце, когда он видит, во что превратился Гарри Озборн, его друг Гарри, которого он потерял…  
А тот, как оказалось, не сидел все это время без дела. Кэп разворачивает документ за документом, фотографии, карты, схемы и чертежи. Скрытые лаборатории Оскорп до сих пор не найдены, зато результаты их исследований так и прут со всех сторон. Испытания на местности, надо полагать. Ну и месть Гарри человеку-Пауку нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.  
\- И все в Нью-Йорк! – бурчит Питер, легкими движениями пальцев перелистывая полупрозрачные картинки. На них металлические конструкции, частично или полностью вживленные в тела людей. С некоторыми он уже встречался и обезвреживал, другие видит впервые.  
\- Только не лезь на рожон, - слышит его Кэп и, поймав взгляд, улыбается. – И будь все время на связи, Питер.  
Питеру вроде и хотелось бы фыркнуть, отстоять свое право на самостоятельность, но под мягким взглядом он не может и только коротко кивает. Впрочем, делать он все равно собирается по-своему. Кажется, Кэпа ему обмануть не удается, но тот не настаивает – все равно от его контроля никуда не деться.  
А когда долгое совещание заканчивается, Питер сам подходит к Кэпу, чтобы кое-что прояснить.  
\- Дэдпул? – переспрашивает тот и едва заметно морщится. – Да, не самый лучший выбор, но он нам нужен.  
\- Да зачем? – горячится Питер. – Что он такого может…  
\- До хрена всего! – перебивает его Логан, подходя сзади. – У него опыт и возможности.  
\- Да, Питер, - кивает Кэп и тяжело вздыхает. – Выбирать, вообще-то, не приходится – у Дэдпула уже есть зацепки еще по каким-то старым заказам. Пора нам кончать с этим Оскорпом…  
Питер успевает заметить, как Кэп скользит взглядом по быстро пустеющему залу и как на мгновение его глаза вспыхивают, загораются теплотой и радостью. Он тут же переводит взгляд на Питера – свой обычный взгляд, – но Питер знает, что ему не показалось – в своем кресле все еще сидит Тони, и это ему Кэп улыбается глазами.  
Черт, не его дело! А внутри тонко звенит – Питеру тоже хочется… так.  
Но он отгоняет лишние сейчас мысли.  
\- А если он начнет палить направо и налево? Или катанами своими махать? Ты его вообще видел? Он же полный псих!  
\- А ты уже познакомился?  
\- Довелось, - бурчит Питер и морщится. – Если он слетит с катушек…  
\- Успокойся, малец! – гудит Логан насмешливо. – Он уже столько лет, как с них слетел, что тебе не стоит беспокоиться. К тому же он работает только по заказам.  
\- И кто ему помешает взять заказ на какого-нибудь… Джона, или Маргарет из соседнего дома?  
\- Не ссы, он крошит только криминал. Тебе же легче.  
\- Почему это? – Питер удивленно поднимает брови, глядя в невозмутимое лицо Логана.  
\- Городок чище станет.  
\- Я и сам справлюсь! – почти кричит Питер, но Кэп мягко смеется, ерошит ему волосы и примирительно говорит:  
\- Сам, сам. Не беспокойся, у Дэдпула не останется времени на шастанье по городу – мы его загрузим по полной.  
Питер гордо делает шаг в сторону, отстраняясь, хотя ему очень приятно, и пятерней пытается поправить безобразие на голове.  
\- Раз так, то ладно. Только пусть на глаза мне не попадается.  
Логан хмыкает и отходит, Кэп хочет что-то сказать, но Тони уже кричит, зовет его с другого конца комнаты.  
\- Иду! – коротко отзывается Кэп. – Питер, все будет хорошо, поверь, - и он уходит.  
А Питер, как ни старается, не может поверить, что все так и будет – хорошо. В груди засело предчувствие, беспокойство. С одной стороны он и рад был бы не видеть больше Дэдпула, но и оставить все как есть он не может.  
«Я должен быть в курсе. Должен быть готовым ко всему. Остановить его, если понадобится», - говорит он себе, пока скачивает досье на Дэдпула. И даже верит себе.  
А потом Питер читает его полночи, рассыпая крошки от чипсов по кровати. Он надолго зависает над фотографиями – уверен, что Дэдпул был бы очень недоволен тем, какое подробное досье на него собрано. Питер увлекается чтением, то и дело хмыкает или недовольно угукает и в который раз радуется, что живет один – квартирку эту он снимает, чтобы не подставлять тетю Мэй и не бояться оставить свой костюм на виду.  
А досье его совсем не успокаивает, несмотря на то, что Дэдпул вроде как не трогает невиновных. Но кто знает? Откуда-то его репутация же взялась? Зато виновных потом по кусочкам складывают… Если есть кому.

Вопреки своим же словам, Питер ищет Дэдпула по городу. Один вечер, второй, третий… Вместо того чтобы слушать полицейскую волну, он носится над проблемными районами и сломя голову мчится на звуки мало-мальски крупных разборок – со стрельбой и жертвами. Сколько-то бандитов обезврежено, но Дэдпула среди них ему не попадается. Это должно бы радовать, но почему-то нет.  
А потом, в Башне, он невольно становится свидетелем плохого настроения Наташи.  
\- Чертов придурок! – кричит она и стучит стаканом по столу. – Да я ему руки повыдергаю, наглая, хамская морда! Налей еще, - добавляет она чуть мягче.  
Слышится другой голос, намного тише, и Питер не может разобрать слов. Хотя, кажется, это Брюс. Питеру совсем не хочется подслушивать, и он уже готов уйти, но Наташа взрывается новой порцией негодования.  
\- А я его предупредила, так и сказала: сдохни, Дэдпул! Еще раз тронешь меня – тебе пиздец!  
Питера окатывает этим именем с головы до ног, он прислоняется к стене и мнет в руках маску.  
Наташа пьет, Брюс успокаивает ее, а Питер пытается понять – что ему за дело? Почему вдруг такое внимание? Почему давит в груди, блядь!  
Питер уходит из Башни и дает себе обещание не лезть больше не в свои дела. Дэдпул сделает то, зачем его вызвали, и исчезнет из города и из жизни Питера. Незачем придавать всему слишком большое значение… 

3.  
Видимо, Питеру стоило перестать искать Дэдпула для того, чтобы тот нашел его сам. И не в самый подходящий момент. Вообще, любой момент не был бы подходящим, потому что Питер уже все решил – безоговорочно. Никакого Дэдпула в его жизни!

И он верит в это, верит до самой последней минуты. Секундочки. До того момента, как его паутину, которая должна была избавить его от столкновения со стеной, не перерезает… ну да, катана.  
Питер в это время летит спиной вперед, грудь его сдавливает от полученного удара одного из металлических щупалец какого-то… человека-осьминога, не меньше, и Питеру совсем не хочется врезаться спиной в какую-нибудь стену. Пусть у него кости крепче, но ведь больно же!  
\- Блядь! – кричит Питер в ярости, тут же выпускает новую паутину, но ее тоже рассекает сверкнувший из-за плеча клинок.  
Питер пытается извернуться – посмотреть бы этому придурку в глаза! – но его крепко хватают чужие руки, и он со всего маха врезается!.. Не в стену, нет – в живое человеческое тело. А уж потом вместе с ним и в стену. Сзади раздается грохот и звук, подозрительно похожий на треск ломающихся костей, сиплый возглас выбитого дыхания, но руки в черных перчатках все так же крепко обнимают его, скользят по телу и… лапают?!  
\- Паучок, - выдыхает Питеру на ухо Дэдпул и подпрыгивает с ним вместе, оттолкнувшись от обломков. На место, где они только что стояли, обрушивается удар металлического щупальца. – Вот это я понимаю – горячие обнимашки! Я скучал! – и Дэдпул нагло сжимает сосок Питера, а другой рукой лезет ему в пах.  
\- Отвали, идиот! – кричит Питер, бьет локтем назад и, с удовольствием услышав сдавленный хрип, вырывается из объятий. Но нахальные руки успевают облапать его еще и на прощанье. Везде облапать.  
\- Ну надо же, - ржет Дэдпул, отпрыгивая в сторону. – Я пощупал – у Паучка стальные яйца! Шарики! Мячики для гольфа! Сыграем партейку? Обещаю, я без жульничества!  
\- Идиот, - повторяется Питер, а внутри все звенит от напряжения. Кругом много обломков, и он, выбрав самый большой, выпускает паутину, тянет и с размаха обрушивает его на человека-осьминога. – Это щиток, защита, - объясняет он зачем-то и краснеет. Хорошо, что под маской не видно.  
\- Вот оно что, - понятливо кивает Дэдпул и отпрыгивает подальше. – Никогда не видел, ремешками пристегиваешь? Не натирают? Прямо руки чешутся – так хочется затянуть петельку! Покажешь, как это работает?  
В драку он не вмешивается, и Питеру приходится покрутиться – скорость у щупалец приличная, только успевай уворачиваться.  
\- Никогда не видел? - Питер оглядывается в поисках оружия, выпускает паутину и выскальзывает из-под очередного удара. – Тебе что, свои мячики жмут?  
\- Детка, - вкрадчиво кричит Дэдпул, перекрывая грохот свалившейся с балюстрады статуи, - мои мячики идеальны! Я просто обязан поделиться с тобой этой красотой. Как насчет сегодня?  
Питер теряет нить разговора, потому что осьминог – вернее, четырехног – очень уж быстро лезет за ним по стене и норовит ударить. Поэтому Питер бросается к балюстраде – спасибо, что они крушат старинное, полное статуй здание! – и выламывает из мраморных рук одной из них копье. Камень крошится, но внутри толстый стальной прут – то, что надо!  
\- Так что там сегодня? – переспрашивает он и прыгает.  
\- Сви-да-ни-е! – кричит Дэдпул.  
Питер мечется из стороны в сторону, уворачивается от летящих камней, примеривается и, выбрав, наконец, момент, с размаха вонзает прут в одно из щупалец, пригвождая его к стене.  
Медлить нельзя и он, схватив за извивающиеся сочленения, поворачивается, прокручивает щупальце с такой силой, что металлические детали гнутся, скрипят, корежатся и лопаются. Питер упирается ногами, с натугой наваливается, и щупальце трещит, сверкает электричеством в разорванных проводах, а потом безвольно повисает.  
\- Ох, детка! Какое шикарное фото! – выдает довольно Дэдпул, и Питер слышит, как щелкает камера. – Теперь мне будет чем заняться долгими ночами! Если ты, конечно, не сжалишься над моей правой рукой!  
Питер только хмыкает – забавы Дэдпула его почему-то не раздражают, он бы, может, и рад был поболтать, но у осьминога из лабораторий осталось еще три извивающихся лишних конечности и надо бы поторопиться.  
Питер дергает прут на себя, но тут перед глазами мелькает черно-красное, Дэдпул встает впереди и стреляет, стреляет с обеих рук. Человек-осьминог кричит, яростно и бешено, молотит щупальцами так, что обломки и каменное крошево летят во все стороны, а Питер на миг замирает. Вот так вот, да? Не будет убивать, да, мать вашу?! Он бросается вперед, готовый врукопашную сойтись с этим психом, вколотить ему в глотку его чертовы катаны… но успевает остановиться. Человек жив, даже крови на нем нет, зато еще одно щупальце готово отвалиться, перебитое пулями из автоматов.  
\- Вот видишь, - кричит сквозь грохот Дэдпул, - я хороший мальчик! Ведь для тебя этот чудик не злодей? Жертва, как же, понимаю! – лыбится он так, что его маска, кажется, скрипит от натяжения. – Так как, я справился? Это значит да? – он резко подается к Питеру и неуклюже, но удивительно аккуратно прижимается к губам Питера своими. Маска к маске.  
Питер замирает буквально на миг, а потом отшатывается и не отвечает ничего, просто выдергивает прут из стены и молча доделывает свою работу вместе с Дэдпулом. Уже через пять – пять! – минут человек-осьминог лежит на земле, рассыпая последние искры, щупальца его оторваны и искорежены, а сам он едва слышно стонет. Все эти жертвы опытов подпольных лабораторий Оскорпа только кричат или стонут – говорить они больше не могут. И надо бы его усыпить, упаковать и вызвать транспорт из Башни, но Питер медлит. Он молчит и пытается придумать, что ответить психу, который ему только что помог. Ответить так, чтобы и не обидеть случайно – Питер не любит, вообще-то, обижать людей, тем более сделавших ему добро, – и самому не остаться дураком. Дэдпулу, похоже, все равно, к кому приставать, а вот Питеру совсем, совсем нет.  
Но свидание… Под маской лицо Питера заливает краской, и горят хозяйские прикосновения наглой ладони у него в паху, на заднице, в промежности, блядь!  
\- Ну так как? - подпрыгивает Дэдпул в нетерпении. – Свидание, мороженка, чимичанга и пообжиматься? Хот, хот! Запьем шампанским, а лучше молочком. Ты понял, молочком? – хихикает Дэдпул. – Заткнись, пока Паучок не понял. А то испугается и опять сбежит. Сначала свяжем, а потом уж и молочко… Эй, Паучок, стальные мячики, дзинь-дзинь, ну, ты меня понимаешь, - он пошло двигает бровями, - поиграем сегодня?

\- Послушай, - говорит Питер и сам удивляется усталости в своем голосе. – Не знаю, что там творится у тебя в голове, но чувак…  
\- Да я рассказать могу! – перебивает его Дэдпул. – Думаю, тебе понравится, Белый уже от тебя без ума!  
\- Даже. Не. Хочу. Знать! – отрезает Питер и добавляет: - Без обид.  
\- Да. Тебе будет лучше, если дело обойдется без обид, - трет Дэдпул нос через маску. – Просто сделай усилие…  
\- Отстань, чувак. Я не по этой части, - врет он беззастенчиво. – У меня девушка…  
\- Была пару лет назад? – хмыкает Дэдпул. – А «по этой части» я тебя просвещу. Не оставлю в неведении. О, нет, – добавляет он с придыханием, - все силы положу!  
\- Просто забудь об этом, - отрезает Питер, положив на этот ответ все свои силы, и, обойдя Дэдпула, принимается за жертву экспериментов.  
\- Так нечестно! – настроение Дэдпула снова меняется, и он кричит, капризничает и веселится. – Депрессия, тяжелые последствия для психики и поломанное будущее. Куча денег, проебанное время у психиатров и одинокое дрочилово – вот на что ты меня обрекаешь! Ты такой жестокий, детка, я от тебя теку, - добавляет он восхищенно, и Питера снова окатывает жаром от одного только хриплого голоса. – Да я тебя почти уже люблю! Ой, хочу, прости, ошибочка – заткнись, белянка недоделанная!  
Дэдпул продолжает спорить сам с собой, болтает что-то про преимущество секса перед любовью и наоборот, и кажется таким увлеченным, что Питеру удается спокойно взвалить спеленутого бедолагу на плечо и унести его вглубь полуразрушенного здания. Там он набирает Кэпа и, обрисовав ситуацию, тащит груз дальше – на крышу. Кэп пообещал прислать кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать их – отдавать жертву эксперимента городской полиции, что уже собралась вокруг здания, им совсем не нужно.  
И когда легкий флаер уже готов спуститься, на крышу выскакивает наговорившийся с собой Дэдпул.  
\- Ну так как, Паучок? Ты разобрался в себе? Решился? Или все еще трусишь? О, этот неловкий момент, когда уже готов дать согласие, но все еще страшно, - потирает он руки.  
\- Я не боюсь! – возмущается Питер. – Просто не хочу.  
\- Врунишка, - довольно тянет Дэдпул, в секунду оказывается рядом и тянет носом воздух. – Я же чувствую твой запах, развратный ты Паучок-дурачок! У тебя стоит!  
Питер, у которого, конечно же, не стоит – уже не стоит, – фыркает.  
\- Не льсти себе, на что тут стоять-то?  
\- Не рань меня в самое сердце! Я докажу! – начинает было Дэдпул, но остальные его слова уносит ветер от садящегося флаера, дверь отходит в сторону, и Питер, кивнув пилоту, закидывает спеленутого осьминога внутрь.  
\- Ну, пока… - начинает он, но Дэдпул уже подкидывает его наверх, в салон, не забыв, конечно, пройтись ладонями и по бедрам, и по заднице, и до защиты добраться. Питеру моментально становится жарко, лицо пылает, он задыхается от возмущения и плюхается с размаха на низкое сиденье – наверняка, чтобы спрятаться от наглых рук. А Дэдпул тут же оставляет его в покое, запрыгивает следом, захлопывает дверь и, сев на пол, светским тоном выдает:  
\- Что? Я лечу на выполнение важного задания. По всем вопросам обращайтесь к Кэпу – Нью-Йорк, Башня, сто-пятьсотый этаж, комнатка Тони Старка. Кровать налево, - он хихикает, не выдержав. – А когда Паучок завалится на нашу кроватку, мы никому, никому не скажем, где она находится. Никто не узнает, Паучок, - тянется Дэдпул к Питеру, и тому кажется, что он чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей коже. – Только ты и я… И мы! Ну, куда уж без вас!  
\- Взлетаем? – кричит пилот, и Питер молча машет рукой, а потом у него замирает дыхание – то ли от того, как резко взмывает флаер, то ли от близости Дэдпула. Тот садится в кресло напротив, на самый краешек, кладет руки Питеру на бедра и резко дергает на себя.  
\- Что, никто не дает? – Питер не успевает остановить слетевший с губ вопрос. – Чего пристал?  
По салону гуляет ветер, рев моторов оглушает, но Питер как-то умудряется слышать все, что Дэдпул говорит.  
\- Так и ты не даешь, злой Паучище! – тянет Дэдпул, мягко поглаживая пальцами напряженные мышцы. По бедрам Питера растекается жар, и он едва ли не благословляет щиток, который не дает заметить, что у него встает. – Я вокруг тебя танцы танцую, а ты… - Дэдпул наклоняется ближе, шумно тянет воздух сквозь маску, - течешь? Но не даешь.  
\- Я тебе не сучка! – кричит Питер и дергается, но тяжелый локоть поперек груди прижимает его к сиденью.  
\- Конечно нет. Оу, да! Нет, нет, не верь придурку, - успокаивающе бормочет Дэдпул. – Ты же просто сладенькая конфетка, у меня от тебя крышу сносит, блядь! – Дэдпул прижимает колени Питера своими бедрами и крепко хватает его за плечо. – Давай. Решайся скорее, Паучок, пока я сам все не решил.  
Питеру становится страшно, сейчас он как никогда ясно понимает, что Дэдпул – свихнувшийся наемник, псих, у которого большие проблемы с головой. И самым правильным было бы напрячься, вырваться из захвата и выкинуть его нахрен из флаера, а потом и из города, но…  
Но Питер не может этого сделать, потому что безумие захватывает и его. От хватки Дэдпула по телу едва ли не дрожь проходит, но насколько это извращенно, он подумает потом… когда-нибудь. А сейчас…  
\- Почему бы тебе не снять маску? – предлагает он, едва справляясь с дыханием.  
\- Что?  
Питер посмеялся бы над краткостью ответа Дэдпула – когда еще такое было? – но сейчас ему не до смеха.  
\- Сними маску, Дэдпул, - тянет он и сползает чуть ниже на сиденье. – Хочу смотреть тебе в глаза.  
\- В глаза? Зачем тебе мои глаза, сладенький? Я могу показать тебе кое-что гораздо, гораздо более интересное. Кое-что особенное – я уверен, ты будешь очень рад! Твоя попка задрожит от восторга…  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя под маской, - перебивает его Питер. – Снимай! – приказывает он и кладет руку Дэдпулу на плечо.  
\- Знаешь?.. Да ты, блядь, меня совсем засмущал. Прямо не узнаю свою нежную фиалку! Мальчик показывает зубки, как это мило. Но он совсем, совсем не послушный.  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я был послушным, ты знаешь, что делать.  
\- Отшлепать? – с надеждой спрашивает Дэдпул. – Что, ошибся? Ну ладно. Только сейчас твоя очередь оголяться, Паучок.  
\- Почему? Ты видел мое лицо в прошлый раз! – возмущается Питер.  
\- А я показал тебе язык! Это вообще пиздец как интимно!  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Питер. – Тогда я тебе язык, а ты мне лицо.  
\- Договорились, - фыркает Дэдпул. – Начинай.  
Питер и чувствует, что вряд ли сделка окажется честной, но и остановиться уже не может – его несет волной, поднимает все выше, так, что дух захватывает. И он тянет свою маску наверх, открывает рот и нос, а когда на линзах собираются складки, так, что он ничего не видит, Дэдпул – твердый и жаркий – оказывается слишком близко. Он стискивает Питера руками, вжимает его в сиденье своим весом, а потом его рот с широким и жадным языком впивается в губы Питера. Маска съезжает куда-то наверх, но Питер тут же о ней забывает.  
Так Питер целуется впервые. Это не робкие поцелуи с Гвен, и не осторожные с тем парнем в клубе – этот поцелуй вышибает мозги и дыхание, и Питеру кажется, что его нахрен сносит рекой. Рекой адреналина. Сердце колотится, Дэдпул нависает, давит, навязывает ритм и себя. Питер впускает язык Дэдпула в свой рот, позволяет едва ли не вылизывать себя, позволяет себе подчиниться. Он сжимает чужие плечи, в нос шибает запахами пороха, разогретого материала от костюма Дэдпула и лекарств. Он прижимается, подчиняется рукам Дэдпула и чувствует упирающийся ему в бедро чужой стояк. Он стонет, когда Дэдпул кусает его губы острыми зубами, он тянется в ответ, потому что невыносимо хочется потереться о Дэдпула своим стояком.  
А потом внутри все замирает, тело становится будто невесомым, и даже уши закладывает… это флаер быстро опускается на крышу Башни, и Питер на последних остатках разума отталкивает Дэдпула от себя. Никогда еще дорога до Башни не была такой короткой.  
Несколько секунд Питер, тяжело дыша, смотрит Дэдпулу в глаза – белые линзы, – а потом натягивает маску на лицо.  
\- Да ты врунишка, Дэдпул, - говорит он хрипло и выпрямляется на сиденье. Не стесняясь поправляет щиток и усмехается. – Обманываешь Паучка?  
\- А то, - довольно говорит Дэдпул, облизывает красные губы и натягивает свою маску.  
Закрылись.  
А к флаеру уже бегут с носилками, и Питер тянется и открывает дверь. Ему кажется, что будет очень сложно скрыть свой стояк и свое волнение, но на них не смотрят – быстро увозят осьминога на носилках, а новости, которые Кэп вываливает на них с Дэдпулом, едва они входят в общий зал, мгновенно охлаждают его пыл.  
Сегодня утром группа служащих из головного офиса Оскорп отправилась на оплаченный компанией отдых и пропала в том же месте, где впервые были замечены человек-осьминог, пойманный Пауком, и еще пара жертв экспериментов.  
И в ближайшие дни Питеру есть о чем подумать, кроме Дэдпула. Правда, забыть о нем он вообще не в состоянии.

4.  
Питера сжигают беспокойство и невозможность действовать.  
Кэп зарылся в секретную документацию – пытается узнать, не были ли в тех местах когда-либо построены какие-нибудь секретные объекты. Тони, конечно, у себя в лаборатории – поиск явно не его, он ждет, когда сможет что-нибудь сделать, а до того момента и не переживает особо. Питер хотел бы быть, как он, но у него не получается. Наташа сидит на телефоне – у нее, оказывается, куча народу в информаторах. Она так и сыпет всеми этими кличками: Цветок, Морячок, Красава, Яблочко и многими другими, но все они, к сожалению, ничем не могут помочь – к концу дня все еще неизвестно, куда пропали люди. Логан, Брюс и остальные занимаются своими делами, а Дэдпул… Дэдпул сначала бесцельно болтается по залу, потом вбивает пару сообщений в мобильник и нагло заваливается на общий диван, закинув одну ногу на спинку и вывалив… все, что можно. Он ловит взгляд Питера, хлопает рядом, приглашая, но Питер лишь дергает раздраженно плечом. Когда он смотрит на Дэдпула в следующий раз, тот дрыхнет, свесив руку до пола.

Питер нервничает и ходит из угла в угол, он пристает с вопросами к Кэпу, пока тот пролистывает виртуальные документы с печатями «Абсолютно, безоговорочно, невозвратимо и совершенно секретно». Он нависает над плечом Наташи, когда та в очередной раз просматривает карту окрестностей Нью-Йорка, постукивая пальцем по экрану ноутбука. Он слоняется по залу, едва сдерживая желание пнуть Дэдпула, чтобы тот хоть что-то сделал. Он прыгает у окна, глядя на огни города. Он снова подходит к Кэпу…  
\- Питер! Не мельтеши, - устало говорит Кэп. – Иди, отдохни.  
\- Но я же…  
\- Ничего не можешь сейчас сделать. Как и мы.  
\- Тяжело ждать.  
\- Ты еще так молод, - Кэп трет глаза. – Рано бы тебе ввязываться…  
\- Да я… - начинает было Питер, но Кэп машет рукой.  
\- Знаю, знаю. Ты тете Мэй звонил?  
\- Нет, - Питер действительно забыл о звонке.  
\- Вот и иди. А потом отдохни, это приказ. Можешь поспать в любой комнате на этаже, здесь свободно. И не говори, что не можешь заснуть – снотворного у нас много.  
\- Не скажу, - морщится Питер и выходит из зала.  
Тетя Мэй не спит, она никогда не ложится, пока он не позвонит. Питер рассказывает скучные, ничем не примечательные новости о том, что он делал сегодня, даже смеется, желает приятных снов, обещает прийти на днях, а потом, закончив звонок, понимает, что не сможет и минуты выдержать запертым в отдельной комнате. Он снова заходит в зал и первое, что видит – это полное отсутствие Дэдпула.  
\- А где?.. – кивает он Наташе на диван.  
\- Ему позвонили, и он свалил. И слова не сказал.  
Питер хмурится, с размаха садится на диван и трет ладонями лицо, а потом сползает и ложится туда, где только что лежал Дэдпул. Тепло его тела, сохраненное обивкой, согревает и внезапно успокаивает. Питер закрывает глаза и наконец-то не переживает за пропавших людей, а вспоминает все, что произошло днем. В груди разливается тепло, в животе щекотно, и он незаметно поправляет ракушку. Улыбается – страшно представить, сколько всего наговорил бы Дэдпул о настоящем названии защиты. Он и так наговорил немало, и от его предложений Питеру жарко. И он старательно не представляет себе все то, что они могли бы сделать, согласись Питер на его безумное предложение… картинки все мягче и дальше, и Питер незаметно для себя засыпает и не чувствует, как Наташа накрывает его пледом.

На следующий день Дэдпул приносит Кэпу толстый пакет, из которого едва не высыпаются старые, ветхие листы с чертежами. И карта.  
Старый бункер, построенный много лет назад для какого-то богача на случай ядерной угрозы, сейчас, судя по чертежам, разросся, обзавелся широкой подъездной дорогой и даже железнодорожной веткой. Правда, не отмеченной ни на одной карте.  
Кэп собирает общий сбор, а Питер старается не лезть вперед – он, честно говоря, не силен в планировании операций. Так что он просто отсиживается позади, рядом с дремлющим Логаном, и кусает губы – хочется действовать, двигаться. Правда, пока он может только смотреть на Дэдпула, который сидит рядом с Кэпом, закинув ноги на стол, и скучающе что-то говорит, тыча пальцем в карту. Кэп кивает и не возражает, и Питер удивлен – ему казалось, что принимать Дэдпула всерьез нельзя. Ошибся?  
Видимо, да, потому что вскоре Кэп принимает, как видно, окончательное решение, хлопает рукой по столу и вводит в курс дела всех собравшихся. Их немного – сам Кэп, Тони, Логан, Наташа и Питер с Дэдпулом. Брюс остается в Башне и готовит палаты для пострадавших. Питер внимательно слушает, запоминает расположение помещений, согласно кивает, когда Кэп поручает ему зайти с «черного хода» – это пунктиром отмеченный на карте тоннель, ведущий из леса.  
\- Как я его найду? – спрашивает он Кэпа и застывает, услышав ответ.  
\- Пойдешь с Дэдпулом, он знает. И будь осторожен – камеры с заложниками будут близко, ваша задача сберечь людей, пока мы будем пробиваться с главного входа.  
\- Так что, мне пойти одеваться? – Тони, который все это время увлеченно переписывался с кем-то по телефону, зевает и потягивается. – Я тебе нужен?  
\- Обязательно. Я уверен, что там есть и охрана, и ученые. Будем надеяться, что люди не пострадали. Хотя… - Кэп не договаривает и встает. – Сбор на крыше через десять минут. 

\- Какого хрена, божечки! Какого, блин, долбаного хрена я должен лазить по этой мерзкой, мерзкой холодной грязюке, - бурчит Дэдпул, пробираясь впереди Питера вдоль довольно высокой насыпи. – Но мы же знаем, почему мы тут застряли, не так ли? – спрашивает он и поворачивается к Питеру.  
Тот не отвечает – он практически уверен, что вопрос был не к нему. И он не ошибается – Дэдпулу есть с кем поговорить и без Питера.  
\- Все ради Паучка, точно! – ухмыляется Дэдпул, и Питер сжимает зубы. – Это он хочет спасти пару-тройку человечков. Или пару-тройку десятков человечков… - Дэдпул душераздирающе вздыхает. – Лучше бы он подумал о паре-тройке десятков раз секса со мной. А лучше больше. А, Паучок? Как насчет сделки: ты спасешь людишек – мы с тобой вместе, конечно, – а потом нам за это секс?  
У Питера руки чешутся дать Дэдпулу подзатыльник, но он лишь шепчет:  
\- Ну да, конечно. Если я соглашусь, ты сам начнешь брать заложников, чтобы потом не вылезать из кровати. Я похож на идиота?  
\- Нееет, - тянет Дэдпул восхищенно, оборачивается и демонстративно оглядывает Питера с головы до ног, – совсем не похож. Очччень хорошая, кстати, схемка. Надо воспользоваться.  
\- Что?  
\- С заложниками. Мыслишь как преступник. Какой необъятный простор для вариаций, да, Паучок?  
\- Да ты!.. – возмущается Питер, но тут Дэдпул оступается, кренится набок, машет руками и, не найдя опоры, валится прямо в насыпь сквозь кусты.  
\- Как вовремя, - стонет он и машет Питеру через зеленые ветки. – Нам сюда.  
Найденный Дэдпулом лаз низкий и грязный, но, к счастью, короткий. Метров через десять он выходит в довольно широкий коридор. Где-то далеко на потолке тускло светит лампа, стены едва заметно мерцают влагой, пахнет плесенью и дерьмом.  
\- Вот он, - вдыхает Дэдпул полной грудью, - настоящий запах человека. Если почуешь его – значит, рядом люди, - выдает он и ухмыляется. – А теперь тихо, Паучок. Здесь много очень нехороших дядей, которых хороший неотразимый дядя Дэдпул будет наказывать. Ты только не ревнуй, сладенький, мы и с тобой потом поиграем в наказание, но не в такое, нет. В такое приличным мальчикам со сладкими попками играть нельзя! Нет, Желтый, нельзя, я сказал!  
\- Только не начинай, - почти стонет Питер. – Поговорим об этом позже.  
\- А хочется-то прямо сейчас. Ты такой несообразительный, Паучишка, совсем мозги работать перестают, если никого не спасешь за день. Да, даже поговорить не о чем. Может, поиграем? В бутербродик? Я, ты, я и я. Нет? Печаль, печаль.  
Где-то вдалеке слышатся гул и грохот, земля чуть заметно дергается под ногами.  
\- Просто заткнитесь все! – зло шепчет Питер. – Это Кэп и Тони?  
Дэдпул кивает, как болванчик, и надвигается на Питера.  
\- Слыхали, как он командует? Паучок, когда все закончится, ты же свяжешь плохого мальчика Дэдпула? И скажешь – заткнись, я сказал! И соси…  
\- Блядь, Дэдпул! – не выдерживает Питер. – Если ты не заткнешься, я тебе в глотку кляп вобью без игр и без секса! Нам надо спешить!  
\- Прямо в глотку!.. У меня от тебя мурашки, детка! – выдает Дэдпул и жарко дышит Питеру в лицо. Кажется, его ничем не прошибешь, но он тут же говорит серьезно: – После этого коридора идут жилые помещения, но думаю, что народу там немного, остальные в лабораториях и у главного входа. Ну а потом камеры для подопытных. Наверняка есть и охрана, но мы мигом справимся, у меня пулек на всех хватит, - улыбается он и расслабляется.  
А потом разворачивается и идет вперед, задевая плечом сырую стену коридора.  
\- А никак нельзя… - начинает Питер, но Дэдпул его перебивает, бросает через плечо:  
\- Никак. И мне Кэп разрешил, справку показать? К тому же Паучок совсем, совсем не бессмертный, поэтому просто иди сзади, милашка.  
\- Сам такой, - огрызается Питер нервно, но мыслями он уже не здесь – впереди мелькает свет и слышатся отрывистые приказы и лязг оружия.

В жилых помещениях охраны немного, но Дэдпул не успевает никого «снять», потому что Питер из-за его спины удачно обезвреживает боевиков, приклеив их паутиной к стенам. Несколько человек в белых халатах выскакивают в коридор, но Питер успевает поймать и их – он не собирается оставлять на пути гору трупов.  
\- Никакого веселья, - хнычет Дэдпул и идет дальше, открывая каждую дверь. – Скукота!  
Питер только хмыкает:  
\- Паутины у меня много, а тебе не повредит, если кто-нибудь тебя обуздает.  
Через секунду он понимает, что только что сказал, но Дэдпул уже в восторге.  
\- Обещай, что будешь обуздывать меня, Паучище! – двигает он бровями, но хоть обниматься не лезет. – Клянусь пресвятой чимичангой, я все, все с тебя стребую, поверь мне.  
\- Давай попозже, лады, чувак? У нас как бы дело.  
\- Ты такой зануда, у меня на тебя стоит, - признается Дэдпул, и они наконец выходят из жилого сектора.  
Только за ним не место содержания подопытных, а лаборатории. И вот тут им с Дэдпулом приходится покрутиться. Несколько ученых в белых халатах и их помощников и не пытаются оказать сопротивление, но они разбегаются в стороны с такой скоростью, что Дэдпул только присвистывает.  
\- Цыпа-цыпа, таракашки, - зовет он, поигрывая пистолетами, но Питер действует быстрее.  
\- Заложники, - говорит он, когда бункер в очередной раз встряхивает от далекого взрыва. – Эти уроды наверняка захотят подчистить за собой, Дэдпул!  
\- Да хрен его знает, где они, - ругается тот, оглядываясь. – В прошлый раз все совсем по-другому было. Сюда.  
\- Ты был здесь?  
\- Приходилось, ну, понимаешь – пушки, склад, горячие стволы и дула. Красотки с автоматами вместо ног, амигос и секс на горе поверженных врагов. С горой поверженных врагов! О, да! Давай, сделаем это еще раз! Фу, Желтый, стоять! Нельзя, фу! Блядь!  
Питер благоразумно молчит – пока Дэдпул идет впереди, разыскивая похищенных людей, пусть болтает. К тому же это хороший способ узнать его получше. И не время думать, нахрена самому Питеру это надо.

Людей они находит буквально за поворотом. Огромный зал с высоким потолком заполнен металлическими тесными коробками, и из них то и дело раздаются стук и крики. Питеру хочется бежать открывать двери, но как раз здесь куча охраны с автоматами. Питер удачно снимает двоих паутиной, потом их замечают, и тут уже не до сантиментов – выжить бы.  
Питер в полете целится, выпускает паутину и выдергивает оружие из рук людей в камуфляже. Приходится уворачиваться, и ему некогда отвлекаться – пули летят со всех сторон. Несколько раз рявкает справа, и Питер, оглянувшись, видит целящегося Дэдпула. На миг обжигает сожаление, но на него нет времени – они еще не закончили.  
\- Привет, - радостно кричит он, выбивая автомат из чужих рук. – Мэйк пис, нот вор, чувак. И ты иди сюда, - притягивает очередного охранника и связывает лицом к лицу с первым. – Подумай о Сан-Франциско! Кому еще порцию любви?!  
Питер носится по залу, цепляясь к потолочным балкам, охраны все меньше, оружие висит на паутине гроздьями, а издалека слышатся автоматные очереди – Кэп, Тони или Наташа никогда не были настроены спасать злодеев. Питер видит мелькающего Дэдпула, стреляет тот редко, и Питеру сейчас все равно, почему он это делает, даже если только ради того, чтобы затащить Питера в кровать. Он усмехается и на миг залипает на круглой и крепкой заднице, обтянутой красным – Дэдпул все же хорош, здоровый и горячий! «Хочешь лечь под него?» - шепчет кто-то внутри.  
Питера совсем не вовремя окатывает жаром, и он пропускает момент, когда из дальнего коридора высыпает новая порция охраны. Последняя, надо полагать.  
Коротко звучит приказ, лязгает оружие, и по Питеру выпускают сразу несколько очередей. Он бы увернулся, серьезно, но Дэдпул внезапно запирает его в углу, а в следующий миг его вжимает в Питера от ударивших в спину пуль. Целой кучи пуль, надо полагать, потому что Дэдпул стоит, сотрясаясь, обхватив Питера руками и надсадно дыша ему в лицо.  
\- Нежненький паучок, разве можно оставить тебя одного хоть на минутку? Так и норовишь вляпаться в неприятности. Вляпайся лучше в меня!  
\- Ты тоже неприятность, - шепчет Питер в шоке.  
\- Я приятная неприятность, - самодовольно выдает Дэдпул.  
\- Ты!.. Да какого хрена! – до Питера вдруг доходит кошмар ситуации, и он, резко присев, выпускает свою паутину у Дэдпула между ног.  
Ему помогает выскочившая из коридора Наташа. Она косит оставшихся охранников с обеих рук, глянув лишь мельком и тут же оценив ситуацию.  
\- Да ты затейник! – ржет Дэдпул, кашляя кровью – она окрашивает его маску на тон темнее.

Потом, гораздо позже, когда все наконец заканчивается, они грузят пострадавших и арестованных в флаеры и возвращаются в Башню. Дэдпул по дороге исчезает, а Наташа – свежая и красивая – стучит в комнату, где Питер решает отоспаться после этой выматывающей операции.  
\- Питер, - говорит она, скрестив руки на груди. – Понимаешь, Дэдпул, он…  
Питер молчит, сидя на кровати. Он недоволен и не хочет ничего слышать.  
\- Ты же еще мальчишка, - вздыхает Наташа – ей тоже нелегко. – Ты и не понимаешь, наверное, что все это сплошная херня! Закрыл тебя от пуль, но ведь сам спокойно мог снять стрелков. Черт, да он даже катанами бы отбился, а вместо этого пел тебе, наверное, свой бред…  
Питер поджимает губы и смотрит упрямо, исподлобья.  
\- Он рисуется, он впечатляет, конечно, но внутри он гнилушка. На нем столько всего, Питер, - она делает шаг к кровати и тянется к Питеру рукой. Даже касается его волос, но он отдергивается. – Мне будет очень жаль, если ты об него ушибешься, малыш.  
\- Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Наташа, безошибочно уловив в голосе Питера нежелание говорить. – Просто будь осторожен, ладно?  
Она уходит, а Питер долго не может заснуть, прокручивая в голове события дня и ее слова.  
А потом Дэдпул вытесняет образ Наташи, и Питер допоздна лежит, пялясь в потолок.

На следующий день он прощается, спрыгивает с Башни и летит, раскинув руки, вглубь города. Дома расступаются перед ним, мелькают по сторонам, слепят бликами.  
Откуда-то справа вылетает фигура в черно-красном, только трос коротко сверкает на солнце. Питер смотрит, как Дэдпул салютует ему, а потом сворачивает за угол соседнего здания. Он ничего не кричит, не машет руками и не преследует Питера. Вместо этого Питер сам следует за Дэдпулом до самой окраины Нью-Йорка.  
До самого дома Дэдпула.

5.  
Вваливаясь вслед за Дэдпулом в обшарпанное окно его квартирки, Питер поначалу ожидает, что ему и слова сказать не удастся. Наверняка, Дэдпул не станет разговаривать, а сразу… Дальше была куча вариантов, сводившихся, как водится, к одному.  
Но когда это Дэдпул не разговаривал?  
\- Хотелось проверить, все ли ты понимаешь, Паучок, - говорит он, стоя у стены и скрестив руки на груди. – Не страшно приличному мальчику играть со взрослыми? Я же могу твою девственную попку и на флаг порвать.  
\- Охренел? – спрашивает Питер сухими губами и тянет маску с лица. – У тебя что, смазки нет?  
\- Понимает, - говорит Дэдпул себе и расстегивает пряжку пояса. Питер видит, как все больше топорщится костюм в паху Дэдпула, и непроизвольно сглатывает. – Считаю до трех, сладенький. Беги, а то трахну!  
Пояс тяжело стучит по полу, а Питер делает шаг вперед.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, Дэдпул, детка, что я стану трахаться с придурком в маске? Это ты погорячился.  
\- Сдаешь назад, Паучишка-трусишка? – смеется Дэдпул, но в его смехе нет веселья. У Питера, если честно, мурашки по спине от услышанной в этом смехе злости.  
\- Нет, - он ближе еще на один шаг. – Раздевайся.  
\- Ого-го! Меняем гендерные роли? Сладенький, тебе кружева пойдут больше, поверь дяде Дэдпулу.  
\- Кружева? Да у тебя милые фантазии. Так и быть, я надену, но не сейчас… - Питер подходит совсем близко и стягивает перчатки. Он медленно – хорошо, что медленно, – тянется к Дэдпулу. За эти три секунды Дэдпул хочет ударить его пять раз. Это только те разы, которые Питер заметил.  
\- Да ты экстремал. Или извращенец? Нет, мне нравятся извращения, не подумай, сладенький, но ты как-то уж слишком…  
Но Питер касается рукой маски, захватывает ткань и тянет. И Дэдпул позволяет стянуть ее со своей головы. Да, зрелище еще то, но Питеру почему-то совсем не неприятно. Он, честно говоря, в лабораториях Тони и Брюса многое видел. Правда, раньше он никогда такое не целовал. Но всегда надо стремиться к большему, разве нет?  
А вот поцелуй, который он поначалу Дэдпулу навязывает, срывает мир вокруг именно в тот темп, которого Питер ждал с самого начала.  
Питера сдавливает, подхватывает вихрь, состоящий из жестких рук, твердого тела и жадных губ. Дэдпул кидает его на кровать и переворачивает лицом в пыльное покрывало. Дэдпул сжимает ладони у него на боках, проходится ими вверх, а потом тянет руки вниз, стягивая заодно и штаны.  
\- Беленькая, мягкая, - шепчет он, и ягодицу Питера обжигает укус.  
\- Придурок, - тянет Питер счастливо и пытается выползти из захвата.  
\- А вот и поздно, - хихикает Дэдпул и щипает другую ягодицу. – Паучок-дурачок попался. Теперь его тугая, девственная дырка отсюда не уйдет! Да, дырочка? Скажи – ааа.  
\- Ты разговариваешь с моей… - Питер стесняется сказать «дыркой», - задницей?  
\- А что, большая разница? – интересуется Дэдпул и хмыкает. Но держит крепко – Питеру не удается вырваться. – Но-но, моя лошадка, остынь. Хотя нет, дергайся, зачем мне бревно в кроватке?  
\- Дай мне перевернуться, - пыхтит Питер.  
\- Зачем это? А вдруг ты сбежишь? Увидишь… передумаешь, испугаешься и сбежишь, а я потом что? Дрочи-хохочи?  
\- Не сбегу я! – уверяет Питер, а потом что-то щелкает, и он выгибается, запрокинув голову к потолку. – Оу!  
Он пытается расслабиться – два пальца входят в его дырку хоть туго, но мягко и нежно, неуклонно пробираются все глубже.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно говорит Дэдпул. – Пой лучше такие песенки, умничать тебе не идет.  
\- Ты… ты, - Питер роняет голову на руки и выставляет задницу. – Ооо…  
Эти пальцы его с ума сводят, и Питер в который раз поражается, насколько Дэдпул умеет сбить его с толку. Он-то думал, что его сейчас жестко от… любят, а тут… Пальцы творят с его задницей что-то невообразимое, в какой-то момент Питера насаживает на струну удовольствия, и он пытается выбраться из-под тяжелого Дэдпула.  
\- Так не терпится подставить мне зад, сладенький? – мурлычет Дэдпул и тычется Питеру в бедро твердым. – Надо папочку хорошенько попросить, очень постараться…  
\- Трахаться будем лицом к лицу, - вместо просьб заявляет Питер. Правда, не сдерживается и стонет, когда Дэдпул шевелит у него в дырке тремя пальцами.  
\- Какой глупый, совсем глупый Паук! – Дэдпул шлепает его рукой по ягодице, и Питера пронзает удовольствием.  
\- Я сказал… - упрямится он, - только так!  
\- Истеричка! – Дэдпул вытаскивает пальцы из задницы Питера и шуршит одеждой. – Сам виноват! Если что, я в домике! – кричит он и рывком переворачивает Питера лицом вверх.  
Но Питер, вместо того, чтобы – как думал, видимо, Дэдпул, – пялиться, впивается в его рот своим и целует, целует пока хватает дыхания. А потом смешно сопит, но не отрывается от горячих Дэдпуловских губ.  
\- Резинку натяни, - говорит он позже невнятно и раскидывает ноги в стороны. Одну он сразу закидывает Дэдпулу на его горячее, все в шрамах и отметинах, плечо и облизывает губы.  
\- Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! – говорят Дэдпул, Желтый и Белый, а потом, натянув резинку, натягивают Паучка. – В тебе так же хорошо, как в Канаде. Лучше, блядь, намного лучше!  
Питер кричит, просто не может сдержаться, когда Дэдпул входит в него раз за разом, шлепая яйцами ему по промежности и держа железной хваткой. Наверняка, у Питера будет много синяков, да и задницу останется только пожалеть, но сейчас ему на все наплевать. Дэдпул оказывается намного лучше, чем Питер ожидал. И то, как его член движется в Питере, как его руки обнимают, фиксируют, ласкают и держат, как его губы скользят по шее, а зубы потом ярко и сильно прикусывают, – все это сносит Питеру голову нахрен! Он бьется под Дэдпулом, он подмахивает, он матерится и вскрикивает, когда Дэдпул дергает его на себя.  
Жар растекается под кожей, Питеру хочется вывернуться, поменять положение, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Дэдпул наваливается сверху и берет такой темп, что Питер только покрикивает и вцепляется в свой член. Он дрочит, дыша сквозь зубы и глядя в исказившееся лицо над собой. Вот Дэдпул поднимает надбровные дуги, вот он раздувает ноздри и скалится, дышит четко и громко, смотрит остро, жадно горящими глазами.  
\- Синие, - шепчет Питер. – Да, блядь, да. Да… - стонет он, когда его накрывает. Лицо Дэдпула над ним заволакивает черным, и Питер дергается, сжимается, его буквально сносит оргазмом. Уши закладывает, и он натужно сорванно дышит, едва отходя от выкрутившей его судороги.  
Рядом матерится Дэдпул.

Со стороны кажется, что ничего не изменилось – человек-Паук на страже, как и всегда. Преступники арестовываются, тетя Мэй дожидается ежевечерних звонков племянника, да и в Башне Питер показывается, правда, чуть реже, чем обычно. Впрочем, не удивительно – Питеру всегда было чем заняться в городе.  
Все так, вот только мир вокруг Питера сжимается, становится тесным и ярким. Раньше время широко и неспешно текло вокруг, обволакивало Нью-Йоркской жарой, звуками автомобилей и шумом голосов, а сейчас оно тесно закручивается водоворотом, пахнет медикаментами и оружейной смазкой – и просто смазкой, – гудит скрипучим вентилятором у кровати, хихикает голосом Дэдпула, комментирующего мультфильмы по телеку. Таким мир нравится Питеру намного, намного больше.  
О том, что Кэп и Тони находят еще одну лабораторию, Питер узнает только после специального вызова в Башню. Переживает, конечно, что его не позвали, но когда Кэп говорит, что все получилось совершенно случайно, у Питера нет причин не верить.  
Из лаборатории вытаскивают всего пять человек, и состояние их совсем не радужное. Они уже профессионально подготовлены к опытам, и Брюс лишь пожимает плечами, когда его спрашивают, смогут ли они вновь стать нормальными людьми. Или хотя бы начать разговаривать. Трое из них заражены ядом пауков, и лишь у одного из жертв яд того же вида, как у Питера. И у Гарри.  
Кэп, глядя Питеру в глаза, обещает, что в следующий раз его обязательно вызовут. К тому же арестованные лаборанты в один голос утверждают, что осталась всего одна подпольная лаборатория Оскорп. И Гарри наверняка там. 

Ночью, после того, как Дэдпул засыпает, Питер тихо встает и уходит на кухню. Освободить место на широком подоконнике так, чтобы ничего не звякнуло и не упало непросто, но он справляется и вскоре сидит, уставившись на пустую кирпичную стену напротив. Высоко над ней виден кусок ночного неба.  
Перебирать неприятные воспоминания вообще-то отстой, но сегодня Питер ничего не может поделать.  
У двери коротко звякает ложка – им обоим было слишком лень ее поднимать, – шуршат пакеты из-под чипсов, мелким бесом разбегаются от голой ступни Дэдпула просыпанные орешки.  
\- В чем дело, сладенький? – спрашивает Дэдпул. Он выглядывает в окно, запрокинув голову – тоже пытается рассмотреть небо.  
Питер пожимает, а скорее, передергивает плечами.  
\- Так…  
\- Давай, рискни. Кто знает, где именно ты найдешь понимающее тебя сердце.  
\- Чего тебя искать, ты и сам не потеряешься, - вздыхает Питер и растрепывает волосы сильнее обычного. – Я чувствую… ответственность.  
\- Что? Ну-ка, ну-ка. Где там наш настольный словарь? – хмыкает Дэдпул и смотрит на Питера с насмешкой.  
\- Тебе это, как я понимаю, незнакомо, - закрывается тот.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Это не сложнее, чем съесть чимичангу на лету – весь обляпаешься, но совсем не так приятно. Ну, слышал я что-то такое. Только скажи мне, Паучок, при чем здесь ты?  
\- Гарри был моим другом. Но я… не смог дать ему то, что он хотел.  
\- Вот это новости на ночь глядя! – Дэдпул смотрит наигранно-ошарашенно. Но Питер чует и искренность в его словах. Или ему кажется – ночь, бывает, перевирает правду. А Дэдпул продолжает: - Ты просто разбиваешь мне сердце! Черт, и мне! Этот ужасный Гарри покушался на сладкую попку Паучка? Так, где он там? Я снесу ему хотелку!  
\- Успокойся и остынь! – рявкает Питер и с облегчением видит, как глаза Дэдпула перестают бегать. – Он хотел не мою «сладкую попку», а совсем другое.  
\- Миленький маленький членик Паучка?  
\- Ну, спасибо! – Питер едва не скрипит зубами. – Маленький, значит?  
\- А что? – взгляд у Дэдпула очень искренний. – Ты же сравнивал его с моим! – он гордо играет бровями, которых нет.  
\- Ой, ладно…  
\- Нет, ты скажи! – настаивает Дэдпул. – Разве я не прав?  
\- Ты прав! – твердо отвечает Питер.  
\- Отличненько! – Дэдпул подпрыгивает на месте, а потом, виновато посмотрев на Питера, переминается на месте. – Так что дальше?  
Питер поднимает глаза.  
\- Тебе все еще интересно?  
\- Все, что связано с Паучком – очень интересно, - зевает Дэдпул. – Особенно когда всякие Гарри точат на него свои лапы!  
\- Гарри хотел паучий яд. И получил его, но не от меня. И он…  
\- Ой, мальчик обиделся, - качает Дэдпул головой. – Как это по-взрослому, я бы тоже так поступил! Только знаешь, Паучок, иногда «нет» значит именно «нет», и надо уметь это понять.  
Питер смотрит прищурившись, пытается поймать взгляд Дэдпула в полумраке.  
\- Это ты явно не о себе…  
\- Ну, так и ты не был серьезен. Твое «нет» было совсем просто понять, стоило посмотреть на… - он хихикает, - тебе в глаза, сладенький! Ладно, ладно, - уворачивается он от тычка. – Значит, Гарри укололся ядом, слетел с катушек, а ответственность чувствуешь ты, - говорит он, и Питеру кажется, что Дэдпул издевается.  
\- Я должен был найти слова, объяснить ему так, чтобы он понял. А теперь… Гарри не в себе, и посмотри, сколько людей пострадало! И еще пострадает.  
\- Дааа, - тянет Дэдпул и хлопает Питера по плечу, - тяжко тебе.  
\- Ну а ты? – вскидывается Питер. – Сожалеешь? Сочувствуешь хоть кому-нибудь?  
\- О, Паучок! Ну-ка! – Дэдпул ловко поднимает Питера, в пару секунд перетекает на подоконник, и вот уже Питер сидит, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Руки Дэдпула обнимают его, тут же лезут, куда не просят, и Питер… расслабляется. – На самом деле куче народа!  
\- И кому это?  
\- Во-первых – Белому!  
\- Белому? – Питер в изумлении оглядывается – Дэдпул кивает, как заведенный.  
\- Ага. Он строит из себя недотрогу, фыркает и кобенится. А на самом деле мечтает о чистой любви, как у принцесски в розовых панталончиках! Нет, заткнись, идиот! Да ладно, это же Паучище, ему можно… Тебе же все можно, Паучок, - мурлычет Дэдпул Питеру на ухо, - даже розовое.  
\- Эй, не спать! – щелкает Питер пальцами.  
\- И не думал! Так вот… эээ… Белый. Тот еще дятел и зануда. Очень ему сочувствую.  
\- А еще кому? – Питеру интересно. За все время их общения он впервые знакомится с… гранями личности Дэдпула так близко.  
\- Желтому! Он, понятно, пошлет на хер… Иди на хер! Вот, я так и знал! Но, понимаешь, ему никто не дает! – издевательски шепчет Дэдпул. – Заткнись, захлопнись, сдохни! Ой, это не тебе, Паучок.  
\- Белый и Желтый…  
\- Ну да, - кивает Дэдпул. Он медленно чертит на животе Питера большие круги, и тому кажется, что небо над крышами верится вместе с пальцами Дэдпула. – Они здесь, со мной. Так, о Желтом. Ему не дают, и имеет он только мой мозг, а он уже такой разъе… сорян, раздолбанный… Хлюпает, - добавляет он ехидно. – И поэтому Желтый страдает. А я ему сочувствую.  
\- Погоди, разве у тебя нет секса? – оборачивается Питер.  
\- Как это нет? – возмущается Дэдпул. – Да у меня дохреллион секса! Просто завались! Когда хочу, с любой цыпочкой, только пальцем ткни!  
Питер прищуривается.  
\- Вот как! А со мной секс тебе не лишний, случайно? Не сотрется ничего?  
\- Глупый, разве может быть секс лишним? Тем более с такой сладкой деточкой! А я, к тому же, настоящий мачо. И у меня регенерация!  
Его не прошибешь, и Питер смиряется.  
\- Ну и как же тогда Желтый оказался без секса, а?  
\- Так дают мне, а не ему! – подмигивает Дэдпул и ржет, прижимая Питера к своему вздрагивающему животу.  
Питер молчит, он… нет, не ошарашен, но все же слегка удивлен глубиной пиздеца. И ведь он проводит свое время, трахается, разговаривает, спит с этим придурком. И с его Белым и Желтым. Блядь, лучше не думать.  
А Дэдпул продолжает:  
\- А теперь я сочувствую тебе, Паучище.  
\- Мне?  
\- Паучок нам не верит? Тебе не верит, придурок! Нечего было болтать, как девчонка. Теперь он думает, что я хочу отношений! Что я хочу секса! Что я хочу! А чего я хочу? Может, пожрем? Сладенький, ты как?  
Питеру внезапно становится смешно. Он откидывается на Дэдпула, расслабляется и смеется, не ища взглядом никакого неба над домами – ему всего хватает. Кроме, разве что…  
Питер разворачивается в руках Дэдпула, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и ловит взгляд беспокойных глаз.  
\- Пожрем потом.  
\- А сейчас?..  
Питер целует Дэдпула, и вопрос отпадает сам собой. 

Проходит пара дней, и Питер говорит как бы между прочим:  
\- А я бы дал, - и смотрит, как ему кажется, очень хитро. Ну, Дэдпул думает, что хитро – через линзы маски не видно.  
\- Кому? – он вычленяет главное. Что Паучок там даст – можно и потом разобраться.  
\- Желтому, - роняет Питер и лыбится.  
Дэдпул наверняка лучше отволок бы его к себе, но это пиздец как далеко, так что он просто хватает Питера за шиворот, закидывает себе за спину и бежит по крышам пару кварталов на юг.  
Питер держится крепко, всем телом чувствует, как колотится его сердце, или это сердце Дэдпула? Хрен разберешь, но это неважно. С тем, чья задница, а чей хер, они точно не запутаются.  
Рама натужно скрипит, когда они вваливаются в квартиру Питера, тот тянется снять маску, но не успевает – Дэдпул-Желтый заламывает ему руки за спину, хватается за горловину костюма и рывком опускает его почти до локтей. Ткань растягивается и трещит, Питер стонет, а потом летит на кровать, едва не вписываясь лицом в изголовье.  
Дэдпул чертыхается, но ловит, успевает подставить ладонь, но это последняя забота, что есть у него для Питера. Он все делает резко – хватает, вздергивает Питера на колени и для упора вдавливает его головой в стену. А потом тянет вниз его штаны.  
\- Смазка, - пытается вставить Питер, но Дэдпул-Желтый только ржет, а потом, сплюнув, вламывается в него, дергая за бедра.  
Питер думает о том, как хорошо, что секс у них каждый день, и был даже сегодня утром, но это и все – потом он уже не думает, потому что даже регулярный секс не спасает его зад. Дэдпул толкается жестко и глубоко, выходит до половины и засаживает снова. Строчит, как пулемет. Питеру жарко, неудобно, больно, но с каждым толчком в животе что-то закручивается. Удовольствие нарастает.  
Дэдпул матерится, вытаскивает, но не успевает Питер разочарованно вякнуть, как оказывается совсем без штанов. Дэдпул ставит его ноги шире, тяжелая рука заставляет прогнуться, ладонь прижимает его голову к стене. Дэдпул пристраивается удобнее, оттягивает Питеру ягодицу в сторону и входит снова.  
\- Ах, вы ж мои косточки, - выдыхает он почти благоговейно, и по коже Питера скользят его горячие губы. А потом Дэдпул прикусывает его косточки на шее, скользит вниз, целует и почти стонет.  
\- Давай же, - просит Питер, и Дэдпул срывается в быстрый темп.  
\- Дырка, дырка, дырка, - почти поет он, наяривая. – Давай, принимай, сладкий пирожочек!  
Питер не может сдержаться. Стонет, вздыхает, дышит с подвыванием, потому что Дэдпул как сбесившийся двигатель – дергается с частотой сто раз в минуту.  
\- Блядь, блядь, - шепчет Питер бессмысленно, а Дэдпул хватает его за так и прижатые на спине руки, тянет назад, отрывая голову Питера от стены, и продолжает – глубже, сильнее, с оттяжкой. – Подрочи мне, - хрипит Питер, но Дэдпул смеется. – Сними маску!  
\- Подрочи мне, - дразнит Дэдпул, надсадно дыша, хэкая на каждом толчке. – Сам, дорогуша, сам. Как моя сладкая сучка. Кончишь на моем охрененном члене, так? Так?  
Питер пытается дернуться от возмущения. Ударить затылком, ногой, чем угодно, но член в его заднице, словно волшебная палочка – переплавляет агрессию в удовольствие. Питер широко открытым ртом ловит воздух через ткань маски, движется Дэдпулу навстречу, ерзает, крутит задом, сжимает мышцы и улетает, нахрен, к ебеням.  
\- Ты же сучка, смотри, как течешь, ав-ав! – дышит ему на ухо Дэдпул.  
И Питер кивает, соглашается.  
\- Ав, сука, ав!  
А потом его коротит, мышцы сводит судорогой, внутри обжигает таким удовольствием, что Питера выгибает, дергает на члене Дэдпула. Тот срывает с него маску, впивается в горло укусом, хрипит и дергается, насаживает на себя до боли, до охренительных шлепков. Наконец сгребает в ладонь текущий, только что выстреливший тягучей струей спермы член Питера и додрачивает, прокручивая у головки.  
Питер, кажется, матерится себе под нос, ловит отголоски удовольствия, выдаивает из Дэдпула последние капли его оргазма и ноет:  
\- Освободи, блядь!  
Дэдпулу лень, он вытаскивает член, обтирает его о задницу Паука и валится на кровать, вытягивая руки и ноги.  
\- Охуеть! – бормочет он, пока Питер зло возится рядом. – Одним разом не отделаешься.  
\- Обойдешься, - Питер пинает его в бедро и кое-как выпутывается из плена. Костюм испорчен, да и хрен с ним.  
Дэдпул ловит его ногу и кусает Питера за щиколотку. Драться лень, и Питер хватается за чужое плечо, лениво подтягивается ближе и кусает это самое плечо в ответ. Но в процессе забывает, зачем, целует, лижет, да так и дремлет.

\- Идите вы нахуй оба. Я на такое не подписывался! Но я против! И я! Почему ему дали, а мне нет? Ты мне еще картинку о любви, блядь, нарисуй! Ему дали, потому что он ебанутый, а ты вообще долбоеб и поэтому заткнись! Нет! Нет? Нет! Белый, нахуй, я сказал!  
Что-то грохочет, стучат упавшие бутсы, звенит лезвие катаны.  
Питер открывает глаза и успевает заметить туго обтянутый красным зад в перекошенном окне, а потом Дэдпул исчезает в вечернем сумраке. Останавливать его Питер не собирается – разберется с общежитием у себя в голове, сам придет.  
Но внутри екает – Питер помнит, что хочет Белый. Питер хочет то же самое…

6.  
Дэдпул не появляется пару дней, город без него расширяет границы и пустеет.  
Питер не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы найти Дэдпула самому, и дня через три появляется у его дома. Окно в комнате грубо и неаккуратно заколочено крест-накрест, а к стеклу скотчем прилеплен баллончик с бытовой химией против насекомых. И бумажка с корявой надписью: «Нажми на кнопочку, глупый Паукан».  
Ладно, намеки Питер понимает, тем более когда видит, как мелькает тень за окном на кухне. Он, правда, сидит еще около получаса на пожарной лестнице соседнего здания, но Дэдпул делает вид, что его не видит, со стуком захлопывает раму. Питер хочет вести себя по-взрослому, но не знает, как. Пойти и поговорить? Или молча уйти?  
Разговор его пугает – он мог бы многое сказать Дэдпулу, но тому это явно не нужно, – поэтому Питер просто уходит. 

А ночью понимает, что не может спать. Невысказанные слова ворочаются в голове, жгут в груди и не дают даже лежать спокойно. Питеру до дрожи хочется увидеть Дэдпула, но он останавливает себя. Что он скажет? Что для него все серьезнее, чем просто секс? Питеру даже представлять больно, как будет смеяться Дэдпул. Уж ему-то это сопливое дерьмо точно не нужно. Что бы он ни говорил о Белом… Вот уж правда – «глупый Паукан».  
И Питер патрулирует город, только теперь он не уходит с улиц до рассвета. Полицейские участки заполнены пойманными им преступниками, на улицах становится спокойнее. Но внутри у Питера спокойствия нет. Что вообще за идиотизм? Обычно Дэдпула не заткнешь, а сейчас, когда Питеру так надо, и слова не вытащишь!..

\- Что с тобой? – спрашивает Кэп, когда Питер вваливается в Башню после недели правоохранительного марафона. – Нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, все под контролем, - врет Питер, мотает головой и падает в кресло.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Брюс и тянет Питера в лабораторию. – Как здоровье?  
Питер отбрыкивается руками и ногами – он здоров!

\- О, Питер, – замечает его Тони, и это действительно удивительно. – Скучно?  
\- Да не очень, - тянет Питер – у него совсем нет настроения изображать заинтересованность. А ведь раньше вприпрыжку бы побежал к Тони в мастерскую…

\- Что?.. Он тебя обидел? – спрашивает тихо Наташа, и Питер благодарен ей за приватность, но зол, что она лезет не в свое дело.  
\- Да брось, - его улыбка как оскал. – Еще чего не хватало, - и он сбегает от ее встревоженного взгляда. 

Логан не спрашивает Питера ни о чем, ему явно похрен, а вот Питера тянет поговорить именно с ним. Спросить о… Канаде. Но он уходит. У Питера хватает сил не быть посмешищем.

Сообщение от Кэпа застигает Питера в момент развешивания мелкой банды перед окнами полицейского участка. Он читает сообщение и мчится в Башню – есть новости о последней лаборатории Оскорп.  
Питер входит через окно на предпоследнем этаже, пробегает два коридора и заходит в общий зал. Хорошо, что он не снял маску – рядом с Кэпом, сложив руки на груди и расставив ноги, стоит Дэдпул. Питер на несколько секунд замирает – любимая стойка, значит, принес что-то важное.  
\- Мы должны все распланировать, для этого я всех и вызвал, - повторяет явно не в первый раз Кэп, но Дэдпула простой логикой с толку не сбить.  
\- На хренушки нам твой план не нужен. Они же там все разбегутся, как паука… тараканы. Заводи мотор, звездно-полосатенький, и от винта!  
\- Надо подождать до завтра, получим результаты разведки и вот тогда да. На этот раз карты ведь нет? Никого нельзя упустить.  
\- Прошвырнемся по-быстрому! Моя контора, кстати, три дня копала, девочки хотят колу и мороженку. Так что давай, не тупи.  
\- Почему три? – удивляется Кэп. – Ты же неделю назад собирался заняться.  
\- А я и был… занят, - цедит Дэдпул. – Я, может, мир спасал – взрыв сверхновой, радиоактивные отходы на завтрак, страдашки-страдашки, знаешь, как бывает. Ну так что?  
\- Только после составления плана, - твердо говорит Кэп и садится. – Почти все здесь, сейчас начнем.  
Питер смотрит на Дэдпула: тот чуть дергает головой – недоволен, но почему-то решил сдержаться. Потом он встряхивает руками и чешет зад – расслабляется, не хочет показать, что его что-то задело. Оглядывает зал и замирает на микросекунду – что-то заметил, и сейчас начнется…  
\- Паучок, - тянет Дэдпул, и Питер забывает испугаться своему знанию повадок Дэдпула. – Давно не виделись, как дела?  
Питер с усилием отлипает от места, где он простоял последние десять минут и расслабленно машет рукой.  
\- Не скучал, не кашлял, - отвечает он и радуется, что не снял маску.  
\- А давай перепихнемся, Паукан! Почесать тебе дырку? А то что-то скучно. Не дай закиснуть морячку, - он похлопывает себя по паху.  
Какая же мерзкая мерзость.  
Питер зависает, мысли скачут, нужно что-то ответить, но он молчит. Это в первый раз, когда чьи-то слова бьют так больно…  
\- Заткнись, ты, придурок! – шипит Наташа и встает. – Не смей тянуть свои поганые лапы…  
\- А чего сразу я? – возмущается Дэдпул. – Как будто я что-то придумал, а у меня даже фантазии нет, серьезно. Я самый правдивый на свете наемник. Скажи, Паукан, не дай соврать!  
\- Нет, - отвечает ему Питер и снимает маску. Он мог бы спрятаться, но удивленные взгляды команды через спандекс, кажется, жгут сильнее. Питеру не стыдно. Немного страшно. – Трахаться мы не пойдем. Сейчас есть дело поважнее. А вот потом поговорим.  
\- Как скажешь, сладенький, - кривляется Дэдпул и оглядывает присутствующих. – А чего это такая тишина? Вас развлечь, детишки? Возьмемся за ручки? Споем? Расскажем о наболевшем? Меня зовут Дэдпул, и я не пью уже пару часов. Черт! Пора выпить!  
И Дэдпула выносит из комнаты.  
Питер оглядывается вокруг, встречается взглядом с каждым.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - пожимает он плечами и отворачивается.  
Кэп продолжает собрание.

На Питера накатывает внезапно, ночью. После того, как собрание решено было продолжить на следующий день с утра, после получения данных разведки, все расходятся, и Питер решает переночевать здесь, в Башне, чтобы уж точно не пропустить начало операции. Он даже дремлет в выделенной ему комнате, но внезапно просыпается от колотящегося в горле сердца – очередной кошмар. Питер выходит в темный коридор, идет в комнату отдыха – там есть бар, а ему очень хочется выпить, – и видит там Дэдпула. Тот стоит, прислонившись задницей к столу, и явно кого-то ждет. Или чего-то – приключений.  
Питер не тратит время на сомнения: злость вскипает в жилах, и он одну за другой выпускает порции паутины Дэдпулу в лицо. Тот уворачивается, рассекает нити ножом, крутится, как заведенный, умудряясь ничего не сшибить, и подпускает Питера ближе.  
Питер тратит на последний рывок много сил, но оно того стоит – он хватает Дэдпула, оплетает липкими нитями его руки и валит его на стол, сшибив пару стульев в процессе. А потом смотрит Дедпулу в лицо. Маска безмолвствует.  
Питер рычит сквозь сжатые зубы. Руки сами знают, что им делать – его разум в этом не участвует. Ткань трещит и рвется. Он преодолевает чужое сопротивление, связывает и прижимает. Тело под ним горячее и сильное, и Питер не может побороть желание подчинить его себе, сломить и наказать. В общем-то, он всегда знал, что сумеет справиться с Дэдпулом, а особенно… когда тот не дергается.  
Питер моргает и приходит в себя. И слышит сдавленный смешок.  
\- О, да ты совсем большой мальчик! Научился у дяди Дэдпула плохому?  
Питер отшатывается – оказывается, он не только завалил Дэдпула животом на стол, но и почти стянул с него штаны. А Дэдпул даже не лягается, совсем не хочет вырваться?..  
\- Блядь, - Питер трет лицо. – Какого хрена, Дэдпул? – спрашивает он.  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь, Паукан? Это не я завалил тебя носом в стол и готов надрать хорошенько зад – и я не о шлепках, заметь, – это ты у нас мачо. Представляю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь – так бы и выебал, да? За все хорошее.  
\- За хорошее так не ебут, - возражает Питер и развязывает руки Дэдпула, скрученные за спиной. Да, порванной маской самого Дэдпула. – Эээ… извини.  
\- О, он еще и извиняется, - Дэдпул поворачивается, подтягивает штаны и, хмыкнув, садится на стол. – Продолжения не будет? Жаль, жаль. Может, займемся разнузданным сексом на личном столе Старка? Ты будешь кричать, а я отгонять помощников. Сорян, защитников!  
\- Можешь просто мне ответить – нахрена?  
\- Просто… - тянет Дэдпул. – Действительно, все просто, пирожочек, не усложняй. И я не понимаю смысла вопроса – что тебя не устраивает? Мы же трахаемся, все в порядке.  
\- Зачем ты… - Питер морщится. – Днем это звучало… мерзко.  
\- Ох, какие мы нежные! – Дэдпул скалится – в свете огней из-за окна Питер видит, как блестят его зубы. – А ты думал, что у нас что? Единорожки, сирца и дом в рассрочку? У нас…  
\- О, нет, заткнись, чувак, - не выдерживает Питер. – И вообще – что бы у нас ни было, я не собирался обсуждать это со всей Башней, ясно?  
\- У меня нет секретов от друзей! – пафосно кричит Дэдпул, а потом добавляет совсем другим тоном: – Ну а когда ничего нет, то и обсуждать нечего, так, сообразительный ты мой?  
Питер долго молчит – последние два слова насмешка над ним.  
\- Ок, - говорит он и выходит из комнаты.  
Произошедшее кажется ему нереальным. Он заходит в свою комнату, падает в кровать не раздеваясь и заворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон. И не спит до рассвета.

Лаборатория совсем не похожа на прошлую – ворота старые, ржавые, и Тони выносит их на раз. Но за ними еще одни – а вот они уже посерьезней. Ничего такого, конечно, с чем Тони бы не справился, но какое-то время они теряют.  
Рядом с Питером Кэп, Тони и Наташа, Логана и Дэдпула не видно, и Питер этому рад. А потом, когда ворота уступают их напору и распахиваются, лучше не думать ни о чем постороннем – коридоры узкие, едва освещенные и такие запутанные, что Питер быстро теряет остальных из виду. На пути ему попадается всего пара охранников, и он, не останавливаясь, идет вперед – он хочет найти Гарри.  
Позади что-то лязгает, громыхает так, что тоннель трясется, а Кэп кричит:  
\- Тони, Тони, это доктор Икс!  
Слышатся грохот, стрельба и чей-то крик. Тони с Кэпом явно преследуют этого неизвестного Питеру доктора Икса, а сам он ускоряется, бежит по темным коридорам, старается открывать все двери. Его заботит только Гарри.  
Он пропускает несколько совсем темных ответвлений, и вскоре коридор расширяется, выходит в большое складское помещение в два этажа высотой. У дальней стены пол плавно поднимается к железным воротам, рядом пара джипов. Гудение раздается разом со всех сторон, в гулком зале шум отдается от стен, мешает понять направление и расстояние до источника. Поэтому от первой атаки Питер уворачивается практически случайно, услышав свист воздуха за спиной.  
Нож, высекая искры, врезается в бетонный пол там, где только что стоял Питер, и Гарри зло смеется:  
\- Какой ты быстрый, Питер Паркер! А ведь всем было бы легче, если бы ты умер.  
\- Гарри! - кричит Питер. – Остановись!  
\- Узнаю заучку Питера, - Гарри на своей платформе несется прямо на Питера, но тот уходит в перекат и выпускает две толстые струи паутины, которые оплетают ноги Гарри и сбивают его с пути.  
\- Мы сумеем тебе помочь, просто доверься… - Питер выпускает еще паутину, но Гарри режет ее сверкнувшим синим огнем лезвием и, сгруппировавшись, взлетает, уходит от обстрела.  
\- Помочь?! – хохочет он. – Разве я уже не просил тебя о помощи? И что увидел в ответ?  
\- Это была бы не помощь! – кричит Питер. – Посмотри, во что превратил тебя яд! Я не мог сделать это своими руками.  
\- Я сам справился! – Гарри носится зигзагами, уходит от паутины Питера, а потом размахивается и бросает целую горсть мелких гранат.  
Эти взрывы оглушают Питера, по ушам бьет, его сносит волной и прикладывает о стену. Следом в него врезается Гарри и со всего размаха бьет в лицо бронированным кулаком.  
\- Нет, стой, - стонет Питер, но Гарри его не слышит. Он бьет раз за разом, почти не замечая ударов Питера в ответ. В глазах у него кровь, кожа совсем не человеческая, да и разум, кажется, тоже.  
\- Закончим наши дела здесь, Питер, - выплевывает он сквозь зубы. – Меня уже не вылечить…  
\- Брюс сможет! Уже есть улучшения с одной из жертв твоей лаборатории! И ты…  
\- Вот как, - цедит Гарри. – И здесь я на последнем месте, Питер. В следующий раз, когда захочешь с кем-нибудь дружить, лучше прирежь кандидата сразу – это будет милосердней!  
Питер хватает Гарри, обездвиживает, но тот вырывается из его рук, достает ножи из креплений на ногах и активирует платформу. Питер готов его встретить и, взревев, Гарри бросается вперед… и словно натыкается на стену, сгибается пополам, роняет кинжалы и харкает кровью – Логан с размаха бьет Гарри в живот, ловит его на руку. Питер не может понять, когда он успел здесь оказаться, но в первую очередь он кричит:  
\- Не убивай!  
\- Не орите оба, - бормочет Логан, сдирает и отбрасывает в сторону платформу Гарри, выдирает с мясом карманы с оружием, разрывает ремни. – Я же говорил, что много болтать вредно.  
\- Ой, это такой важный совет, и как я мог его пропустить, - хихикает Дэдпул, пробегая мимо них в сторону джипов и даже не взглянув на Питера. – Машинки, ура, поиграем в гоночки. Какие гоночки, сам гонишь, а все туда же. Придурок! Эй, себя надо любить, придурок!  
Питер отворачивается.  
\- Брюс сможет помочь. Не убей его случайно, - просит он Логана.  
Тот рассматривает Гарри с брезгливостью во взгляде, стягивает ему руки.  
\- Уверен? Было бы чище.  
\- Пожалуйста. Тут все… сложно.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, слюнтяй! – сплевывает Гарри и болезненно стонет, когда Логан бросает его у стены. Потом с ненавистью смотрит уходящему Логану в спину, явно отмечает для себя еще одного врага. Морщится и, наконец, снова обращает внимание на Питера. – Ни минуты не пожалел о том, что сделал! И о Гвен…  
\- Заткнись! – кричит Питер и трясет его за плечи. – Ты… болен, тебя надо лечить.  
Гарри смеется, а потом рассекает когтями стянувшую его руки стяжку, резко обхватывает Питера и изо всех сил прижимает к себе.  
\- А теперь скажи «спокойной ночи». Активация, - говорит он и скалится Питеру в лицо.  
Внутри у него что-то коротко пищит, потом раздаются щелчки.  
\- Бомба, - шепчет Питер, извивается, пытается выскользнуть из захвата, но у него ничего не выходит. И глаза у Гарри горят безумием, и щелчки все быстрее.  
А потом какая-то страшная сила выдирает Питера из обхвативших его рук и отбрасывает в сторону. Питер едва успевает сгруппироваться и уберечь голову, когда врезается в стену, но ему все равно – он смотрит, как Дэдпул, только что вырвавший его из рук Гарри, накрывает того своим телом и ржет в перекошенное лицо.  
\- Сюрприз, принцесса! Тебе лучше сдохнуть!  
А потом их разносит взрывом. 

Питер возится у стены, надсадно кашляет, пытается подняться, но вообще не уверен, где верх, где низ, а где стена. В голове стоит звон, дышать тяжело, практически невозможно, в глазах темно. А когда светлеет – ничего не рассмотреть из-за стоящих в глухом помещении клубов пыли.  
\- Идиот! – хрипит Питер и сплевывает кровью, ребра страшно болят. – Какой же… придурок.  
Когда ему удается встать, он идет, подволакивая ногу и держась за стену туда, где были Гарри и Дэдпул. Были, вот именно. Все, что от них осталось – это яркие пятна крови на стене и на полу, и куча кровавых кусков и ошметков, разбросанная по залу.  
Питера трясет, но он все равно наклоняется и берет обгоревший кусок плоти с лоскутом красного спандекса.  
\- Логан. Логан, - шепчет он и беспомощно смотрит вокруг.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходит, и Питер готов закричать, даже если это будет стоить его выплюнутых легких, а потом рядом из пыли появляется Логан и молча раскидывает по полу брезент.  
\- Иди отсюда лучше, пацан, - говорит он и забирает кусок Дэдпула из рук Питера. – Я тут сам.  
\- Он выживает? – спрашивает Питер главное. Ну откуда у него силы на игры?..  
\- Этого засранца еще никому не удалось убить, не думай, что твой дружок такой уж особенный.  
\- Я помогу, - шепчет Питер, но бессильно опускается на пол. Ноги не слушаются, в груди разливается боль.  
\- Ага, - Логан достает телефон, матерится и жмет на кнопки, а потом зовет Наташу на помощь – Питер слышит все как через вату. Он просто смотрит, как Логан складывает на брезент Дэдпула – то, что от него осталось. Когда Логан находит его смятую голову, Питер судорожно вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
Когда его забирают, Питер дергается, стонет от боли и ищет взглядом брезент, но Логан закрывает ему обзор, смотрит мрачно и решительно.  
\- Уносите его. Все будет нормально, не ссы.  
И Питер, внезапно успокоенный его тоном, закрывает глаза и проваливается в черноту.

У Брюса Питер проводит три дня, и это реально слишком долго – его регенерация позволила бы уйти через два, но Брюс непреклонен.  
Едва Питер приходит в себя, он спрашивает о Дэдпуле, и Брюс, морщась, говорит, что ничего не знает. Да и знать, в общем-то, не хочет.  
\- Серьезно, тебе незачем интересоваться… - начинает он, но встретившись с Питером глазами, замолкает. – Ладно, я спрошу.  
Питер засыпает прежде, чем узнает о Дэдпуле.  
Когда он просыпается во второй раз, рядом с ним никого нет, лампы едва горят, а под рукой шуршит бумага. Питер подносит ее к лицу и, едва вспоминая буквы, читает:  
«Логан сказал, что он жив».  
Питеру этого достаточно, больше он никого о Дэдпуле не спрашивает.  
Ему рассказывают о Гарри, о докторе Икс и его экспериментах, но Питеру все равно.

Вынужденные выходные Питер поначалу проводит с пользой – то есть сидит с тетей Мэй пару дней и радует ее поеданием пирога, а потом… потом он бесцельно лежит у себя в квартире на кровати и пялится в потолок. Или в стену. Иногда в телек, но что там показывают, он не знает.  
Кажется, он ест, кажется, моется и, кажется, спит.  
И он замирает, когда у окна шумит, слышатся скрежет заевшей рамы и сдавленный мат.  
Дэдпул в новеньком костюме вваливается в комнату, оглядывается и начинает расстегивать ремни. Катаны он аккуратно кладет у стены, пояс бросает, и гранаты с грохотом рассыпаются по полу. Он скидывает бутсы, со скрипом тянет с себя штаны, остается в маске и в трусах.  
\- Блядь, чешется, - бормочет он и скребет живот. Вразвалку подходит к кровати и нагло пихает Питера в бок. – Двигайся, Паучище, чего разлегся.  
Питер смотрит на него молча, губы кривятся, а потом он с размаха бьет в поджавшийся живот ногой.  
\- Уебывай! – шипит он. Трет глаза и привстает на локтях. – Не больно?  
Дэдпул довольно хмыкает и падает на Питера сверху, прижимая его руки и ноги.  
\- Как новенький, - ржет он и хэкает, когда Питер бьет его в грудь. – Да ладно тебе, сладенький. Дядя Дэдпул дома, расслабь булки.  
\- Ты!.. Вали давай… - Питер выворачивается, пыхтит и трется о Дэдпула.  
\- О, стоит, - Дэдпул нагло хватает его рукой за член и гладит, мягко и нежно. – Я тоже тебе так рад, так рад!  
\- Я не рад!  
\- И я тебе совсем не верю, Паучок! В паре должны поддерживаться искренние, честные отношения, чему тебя только в школе учили? Врать плохо! Придется тебя наказать, - вздыхает Дэдпул, - но потом. А то Желтый слишком рад! Стояк каменный. Да и Белый…  
\- В паре?.. А что Белый? – заинтересовывается и не знает, что выбрать, Питер.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, я за мир во всем мире, чимичангу и за справедливость. А мне пох. А мне пох на твой пох! Эээ… Ага! А ты, наглый Паучище, недодал!  
\- Недо… дал?  
\- Ага, - кивает Дэдпул, а потом сползает ниже, тянет футболку Питера вверх, обхватывает его руками и кладет голову ему на живот. – Обидел Белого, теперь он ест мой мозг.  
\- Я, значит, обидел, - хочет возмутиться Питер, но Дэдпул кивает быстро-быстро, щекочет кожу дыханием, и Питер вздыхает. – Ладно… - говорит он осторожно – по коже бегут мурашки. Он тянет маску Дэдпула вверх, снимает ее и кладет руки на горячий твердый череп. Думать о том, какой смятый он был в руках Логана, не хочется.  
\- Вот и ладушки, - Дэдпул прижимается крепче, причмокивает губами. – Меня зовут Уэйд, если что, - говорит он глухо и лижет пупок Питера. – Питер…  
Питер и ответил бы что-нибудь, но у него перехватывает горло, он дышит глубже, собирается что-то сказать… и тут в животе у него громко бурчит, прямо под ухом Дэд… Уэйда.  
\- О, хорошая идея, Паучок, - оживляется тот и привстает, но вместо того, чтобы идти на кухню или за телефоном, опускается ниже. Тянет штаны Питера с бедер, прижимается горячим ртом к стоящему члену. – Пожрем? – спрашивает он и берет в рот.  
\- Только не жуй, чувак, - выдыхает Питер и толкается вверх.  
Злость и страх все еще жалят внутри, тают медленно, не торопясь, и Питер позволяет Уэйду сделать все самому. Потом он тоже оторвется, но сейчас Питер плывет по волнам удовольствия и его медленно качает – то внутрь, то наружу, горячее то тесно его обволакивает, то ласкает легкими прикосновениями.  
\- Люблю твой язык, - бормочет Питер, поглаживая Уэйда по голове, и ему не становится неловко от своих слов. Он готов повторить, но губы Уэйда смыкаются плотнее, выбивают и мысли, и дыхание.  
Питер дергает бедрами, рвано дышит, тянется, берет Уэйда за руку и облизывает его пальцы. А потом выгибается, бедра его мелко дрожат, он кончает Уэйду в глотку и не думает ни о чем. Все и так хорошо.

Потом он дрочит Уэйду, потом они звонят в пиццерию внизу, потом едят, трахаются. Смотрят телек и в глаза друг друга, дышат, говорят, целуются и любят.  
Этого может хватить надолго, главное, чтобы вместе.  
И еще Питеру надо додать Белому. Он не против.


End file.
